Confessions of a not It girl
by lad laughsalot
Summary: This is a spin-off of the book Confessions of a not "It" Girl with my own characters....plz ROD and REVIEW


Confessions of a _"Not It"_ Girl 

Reinvented By: lad laughsalot

**Chapter 1: Who I am **

My name is Mikial Montigue, A.K.A. Mikey. I attend The Cleveland School of the Arts. I have two best friends, and they are Deneal and Maxi Lumbus. I am a Venezuelan female with a "baggy jeans, tight tees" sense of style. My name is Mikial Montigue, and this is Confessions of a "Not It" girl.

**Chapter 2: First day of school**

"Hey, sweetie," said Delano as he approached me in his slow, cool stride. He reminded me so much of his other two brothers…he was just more of a jerk.

"What up?" I replied.

"Nothin' much. So, how many classes do you have?" he asked, referring to the fact that it was the first day of school.

"Well, let's see… 1, 2, 3, 4…4," I said.

"I only got three."

"Because you're a lucky one," I said.

He laughed that laugh that he always does. Then he just looked at me.

"What?!" I asked playfully.

"Nothin'," he simply replied.

"No, really," I said, as if I wanted to know. Then, out of no where, he says, "You got a bugger hangin' out your nose."

Out of instinct, I yell "What?!!" (which draws attention) and started to pick with my nose (which draws more attention). Then I stopped and realized just what that bastard just did. I looked around and everyone just started bellowing out laughs. I look around and find Delano cracking up with them. Instantly, I jumped from where I was and smacked the living crap out of him.

"I swear to god! I'm gonna get you back you son of a…" before I could say that last word, I backed into the school's assistant principal, Ms. Hogan.

**Chapter 3: Confrontation with Ms. Hogan**

……..Damn-it…….

"Ooh!"s and "Oh shiznit"s came from every direction…. Everybody knew some_ ish_ was about to go down.

Oh, Ms. Hogan. Poor, decrepit, evil Ms. Hogan. Oh, how I hateth thee. You with your unattracting masculine build. Your 2 in. black pumps and your occasional candy apple red ones which me and my friends have nicknamed your "sexy pumps." Oh sob. Oh cry. How I hate you so…and how you hate me, too.

"Profanity!" she screamed in her super squeaky, annoying voice. Her mouth was right in front of my nose. It smelled of fart, cigarette smoke, and death.

"March to the office, young lady! Right now! March to the office, young lady! Right now!!!" She always repeated herself like that. You know, like an idiot. She started to grab my arm tightly. Furiously, I yanked away. "Hey, hey, now don't you yank away from me. From me!" She sounded like a broken record. Was this woman mentally challenged? Where did she get off hollering and grabbing at me? She tried to grab me again, but this time, I didn't let her. This time I ran out the school doors.

As I ran out, I ran into my best friends, Deneal and Maxi. "Mikey?" they both said in unison.

"Follow me!" I screamed out of breath.

When they finally made it outside, I said, "Is she gone?"

"Who?" they both asked in unison once again.

"Ms. Hogan!" I screamed at them. They both looked at each other.

"No," again in unison, "She's right behind you." I had just realized the fart, cigarette smoke, and death smell lurking behind me.

--

"You are entitled to serve 30 detentions! 30 detentions!!" her breath hissed at me as we marched into her office. There's nothing worse than getting 30 detentions for something that wasn't your fault. After that, I just about zoned out until I got home.

--

"30 detentions? 30?!" Deneal asked, sounding all astounded.

"Yep. 30," I reply.

"Damn. You want me to kick his ass?"

"Nah," I said.

"Want me to come over?"

"Uh… yeah. Come over."

"A'ight," he said, "Gimme 2 minutes."

--

"Hey," Deneal said briskly. "It's cold out there."

"Yeah. But that's what you expect from winter up here."

"Yeah," he replied. "So, uh…where's the fam?" he asked, dusting snow off his coat.

"Movies."

"Oh. What they go see?"

"The Covenant."

"Why didn't you go?"

"First of all I don't wanna even see that stupid movie and (b) I'm grounded. 30 detentions remember?"

"Damn."

"That doesn't even describe it. So where's my boy Maxilicious?" I had nicknamed him "Maxilicious" because of his lusciously smooth deep voice and his luscious kissing style. He had the tendency to suck on your bottom lip when he kissed you. How do I know? We dated for a while but it didn't work out because… it was just better that we were friends….

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?!" I yelled.

"Maxilicious!" Maxi yelled back in his famous girly voice. I guess he heard me. I laughed and went to the door.

"Hey, Mike," he said. I loved that deep voice of his. It made everything sound good. He kissed me on the cheek on his way in. I blushed and tried to hide it.

"Hey," I replied. "Where have you been?"

"Out," he said.

"Wow, that's one hell of an explanation."

"He was on a date," Deneal interjected.

"With who?" I asked.

"Lana D'Angelo," he responded.

"Ooh-la-la!" me and Deneal said in unison.

"Shut up," said Maxi.

"So how was the date?" I asked.

"Actually, pretty fun," he replied.

"Oh. So now she's not the over-zealous, crazy, maniacal, mind controlling bitch you thought she was, huh?" asked Deneal. Maxi laughed and said, "No, she wasn't. She's really sweet. Something just draws me to her. And, surprisingly, she's into art." Art was something we all had in common, well, besides everything else.

"WOW," me and Deneal dragged out in unison, once again.

"What is with you guys and the unison thing?" asked Maxi smiling.

"We dunno, it just comes out," we said in unison once again. The sound of my father's key unlocking the door interrupted our laughter. _Uh-oh……. Some _shite_ is about to go down……Run and duck for cover! Run and duck for cover!! Mayday! Mayday! We're going doooowwwwwwnn!!!!!_

"What the hell?!!" my father said in his thick Venezuelan accent. "Mikey, you're grounded!!! Why the hell are they in my house?!!"

"_Profanity dear_," said my mother. "You _see_ hone. _That's _where she gets her _horrible language_ from. You don't want her getting _another 30 detentions,_ do you?" I could basically _see_ the italics coming from her _mouth_.

"You guys, they're like family, though. I mean, you see them every day, you treat them like your kids, they call you mom and dad—"

"I don't give a damn!" my father interjected. "You do not respect us. You do not respect yourself, because if you did, your assistant principal wouldn't have called and said that you verbally brutalized their brother for no apparent reason—"

"That's not true," I said interrupting my father. He's gonna kill me later. "He publicly humiliated me!"

"What makes you think I care?!" he spat back at me. "All that's important to me, _when it has to do with your schoolwork_, is the fact that you pass! Now go up to your room!"

My father had officially scared me at that moment. I've always feared him in that "oh he's my father" way. But at that very moment, he scared me in that "HE'S A SERIAL KILLER!" way. His hair stood up more than usual. That sharp jaw bone that we both share gleamed in the light while parts of his face were hid in the shadows. His voice was cold and hard. Deadly. My father had never yelled at me like this.

"I'm sorry…and if I knew—"

"If you knew what?" he sneered at me.

"If I knew it would be this much trouble trying to have friends in this stupid world I wouldn't have bothered to be friends with them!" I cried. The tears gushed out and I sort of didn't know why. Deneal looked as if he was about to laugh while Maxi stared into my eyes in that way he always did when he was being sympathetic. My father has never scared me before…well he's scared me but he's never hurt my feelings. I ran to my room and fell off into a deep, mesmerizing sleep, but not before I heard my father screaming at my best friends; "Get OUT!!!"

**Chapter 4 : Break up,and Make up…That's all we do**

"Hey, Mike," I said. "How are you?"

"As good as I'll ever be," she replied. She looked like hell, but even when she looked like hell, she was still beautiful.

"You sound depressed…wanna skip," I asked, though I knew the answer.

"No thanks, but thanks for offering, though," she said. She smile then, and not the regular smile she wears, she smiled smile #6. That was a rare site. Smile #6 she saved just for me, and it was the 8th wonder of the world. She'd shake her out-grown shag from her eyes to the left side, look up, and smile this smile when, even in the winter time the sun would hit her eyes just right and her hazel eyes would look golden. She'd bite her bottom lip and only her top layer of teeth would show. When we were together, it would always lead up to a kiss. I just found her simply irresistible. I miss her sneaking out of her bedroom window to make love to me. Sometimes, I sensed when she was coming and I'd already be outside and when she'd fall, she'd fall into a kiss, and we'd make love right there.

"Hello!" Mikey hollered at me. Crap. I did it again.

"My bad," I said.

"You have to stop zoning out on me, dude," she said.

"I'm not a dude, I'm a man."

"You have to stop zoning out on me, _man,_ then."

"I'm not a man, I'm a dude."

"Oh, shut up!" she said jokingly and punched me in the arm. I wished she'd did that jokingly.

"You know when we were together and I said you should be a boxer, I wasn't kidding!" I laughed. She didn't. I just couldn't comprehend why she didn't like talking about it…but I know I have to respect her wishes.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay I know you didn't mean to. I don't know why it still upsets me anyway," she said as if she read my mind.

Silence fell.

"Why is everything so tense over here?" asked Delano, coming out of the woodwork.

"What's up, bro?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"That's what I was going to ask you guys," he replied.

"We were just waiting for you to get here," Mikey said, seeing that I was getting aggravated.

"No seriously, what's you guys problem?" he pressed on.

"None of your business, man," I said, hearing the anger in my voice, hearing it rise just a few notches under a yell.

"Man, what the _fuck _is up with you lately?!" he asked. I could hear how angry he was with me. I _had_ been acting differently lately… like now….

"What? Is the pussy you gettin' from Lana not good enough for you?" he sneered.

"Don't speak on shit you don't understand," I said as my voice rose even higher.

"Or is it the fact that you miss Mikey? I can only imagine how good the poonany was with her!"

"A'ight so you wanna piss me off?! You've accomplished your fucking goal! Yeah, I'm fuckin' Lana! So what?! I don't want her!!"

"Oh, I know who you want," he said.

"Don't you dare," I heard my voice quiver out.

"You know you still love Mike—" Before he could get out her name, I tackled him. D punched at my head as I slammed him into the brick wall. He struggled as I put him into a sleeper hold and it was nighty-night from there… until Mikey walked up and smacked me in the face. I quickly let go and backed away, and as he started to run for me, Mike grabbed his ear and slung him back, her eyes still on me. She continued to walk toward me and she slapped me again. Damn, that girl was strong.

"Both of you stop," she said. She didn't yell it, she _said_ it.

"Why didn't you slap him?!" I yelled at her.

"Because he didn't start this," she yelled back at me and slapped me again. My face hurts like hell... Feisty…I have a serious problem.

"I love you both way too much to watch you fight like this," she said as if she was going to cry. Instantly, I felt bad. Damn.

"I'm sorry, baby--" I started to say but she cut me off.

"I'm not in the mood," she said, cutting her eyes to no one in particular.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, too. To both of you," said D. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Guess I was feeling a little jealousy."

"Diddo," I said. "You know we're gonna feel this in the morning, right?"

"Hell yeah," he said…then we both cracked up. I looked up at Mikey and she smiled and looked away shyly. I smiled to myself.

--

The sky was beautiful at night. I was so damn sleepy, but all I could focus on was Mikey. _I can't take it anymore,_ I said to myself. I got out of bed and put on my boots. I opened my window and felt a chill go up my body as the cold air blew against my bare chest. I climbed out and landed soundlessly. I, very lightly, rapped on her window. Within a few minutes she answered, "Hey."

"What up?" I asked.

"Just catching some z's," she said somewhat groggily.

"Sorry for wakin' you."

"I could barely sleep anyway. So what's up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Hmm," she said, and closed her eyes and lightly laughed.

"Come over?" I asked.

"Let me put on my boots," she said. She left from the window for a while, and came back with her Timbs and a sweater with dramatically long sleeves.

"Help me out," she said. I reached up and grabbed her hands and eased her off the windowsill. When she fell down, I caught her with my arm and eased her over to my window and let her feet use my hands as boosts. As I climbed back in, she kissed me …and I nearly fell out the window.

"Oh my god," she squeaked. Oddly, when she's scared, she squeaks instead of screaming. I laughed and climbed in the window.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's cool," I said, finishing what she started. Our lips collided, and I let my tongue explore her mouth. Mikey let out a quiet moan. When I finally stopped, she inhaled deeply and inched over to my bed.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"What i've been wanting to do with you ever since we broke up."

She sighed.

"But...why?" she asked.

"Because we love each other and it makes us feel good."

"That's bull, Maxi--"

"Why is it bull, Mike?" I asked, letting my voice rise.

"Because you know thw sitch,"she said, her voice getting sad.

"Which is...?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Don't make me--"

"Say it!Maybe then i'll believe you!"

"I'm gay damn it!"

Silence fell.

More 2 come from Maxi Mikey...

Stay Sweet..


End file.
